Bella Notte
by The-4th-Deathly-Hallow
Summary: Nico tries to make dinner but Will distracts him, and Apollo makes an appearance on this lovely bella notte.


**Takes place 2 years after the events in BoO [Nico: 16, Will: 17]. Also, the quest I mentioned Will and Nico went on after the war with Gaea is a fic I currently have in the works. ;) Drop and ask on my tumblr, .com, if you have a Solangelo prompt/idea you want written!**

_Nell'incanto della notte_

_Le stelle d'or_

_Con il loro splendor_

_Sono gli occhi della notte..._

Soft music floats through Will's mom's house. The speaker system had been a Christmas present from her, so he had been told. The blond couldn't sing to save his life but he still appreciated music. Though music was the last thing on Nico's mind. He is currently working on dinner for the two of them, chopping up a potato with an expert hand. He decided to start while Will was asleep to avoid distractions. The son of Hades tosses the now chopped up potato into a pot with some other vegetables. He takes allspice, salt, and pepper from the spice rack near the sink, shaking the spices onto the food in the pot. He stirs a couple times to make sure everything in the pot is covered in spice. Nico turns the burner down to low heat to let the vegetables simmer; he covers the pot with a lid.

"Hmmm..Something smells good."

A sleepy voice murmurs close to his ear, arms wrapping around the brunet's waist. He hadn't even heard Will wake up; he had been so focused on dinner.

"Dinner is nowhere near being done, these are just the vegetables."

Nico sets his spoon down; a soft, wooden sound in the near quiet kitchen.

"You can make any food smell amazing and taste even better. One of the countless things I love about you."

Nicknames fluster Nico to no end. The younger demigod turns to face the blond, resting his hands on Will's chest. The son of Apollo chuckles sleepily, resting one hand on Nico's cheek, stroking the flushed skin. His other arm is still wrapped securely around the brunet's thin waist.

"I didn't wake you, did I? You still seem so exhausted."

Will shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead. The son of Apollo rests his forehead on Nico's, the hand still on his cheek moving back down to join the other arm around his waist.

"Of course not, sunshine. It's just been a long week. I needed a break."

"That damn nickname."

The brunet grumbles like a wounded animal but doesn't get angry. He begins to finger the camp beads around Will's neck, studying them, trying to calm his blush. The blond had three beads to his own two. One bead had the Empire State Building, for the Titan War. The second had a Pegasus with a Roman laurel floating over it like an archway. Inscribed on the back of the bead were the Roman numerals that stood for the year of the war with Gaea. Most of the Greek demigods had this bead, including Nico. The bead signified the friendship the camps had formed, as well as their combined efforts to stop Gaea. The third bead was the newest. It was embossed with a golden lyre and it was personally Nico's favorite bead.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Thinking about this bead. We managed to go on a quest without too many arguments between us. You can be very irritating."

"And you can be very irritating, as well. But I don't regret asking you to go, look where we are because of it."

Nico actually smiles at that, a sleepy grin of Will's to match.

"I don't regret going, either."

The brunet gently pushes the blond away after a few more minutes of comfortable silence.

"Go lay down and rest some more, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

The son of Hades turns back to the counter to start on the next part of the meal when he feels hands rest on his hips, a larger body pressing against his back. A thrill shoots through his stomach and he has to reach out to grip the counter to steady himself.

"Food isn't really what I'm hungry for anymore."

Will's voice has dropped an octave and he sounds more awake. No no no no. Nico's body begins to thrum; rickety, skeletal butterflies beat against the walls of his stomach. The brunet tries to focus on the counter. His grip on the edge of the hard surface tightens. He had wanted to avoid a distraction like this. He was actually really hungry.

"Will, we have to eat first. I worked too damn hard on this food for it to go to waste."

Will mumbles against his hair and the brunet's irritation rises.

"Solace-"

Nico's breath falters and he loses his train of thought when the blond leaves a trail of kisses that extends from the base of his neck to behind his ear. The brunet's knees almost go weak and he grips the counter tighter in his hands. Nico should have never told Will about the places on his body that excite him when they're messed with.

"Another dinner forgotten", the son of Hades mutters, cheeks scorching.

"It isn't so bad. We can eat afterwards."

Nico scoffs, turning to face the blond again, leaning against the counter. He rests his elbows on the surface, head tilted down so Will can't see his red-hot cheeks. The son of Apollo's hands tighten on the brunet's hips where they had loosened.

"Mom won't be home 'til tomorrow."

The skeletal butterflies multiply in Nico's stomach but even he couldn't resist the tempting offer.

-_Bella Notte_-

They didn't make it very far. Nico's head rests against the couch, cheeks flushed from exertion. Well, if you would call intense make out sessions 'exertion.' Both of their shirts are on the floor, and the brunet has to marvel at the blond's skin. His thin fingers trace over sculpted arms. Nico did not think h would ever get tired of Will's body.

"What are you doing", the son of Apollo whispers against the son of Hades' neck.

"Just studying you."

It's quiet for a few minutes more before Will resumes kissing on Nico's neck, leaving a couple dark marks in visible places.

"You mom will know if you leave marks there", the brunet says through shuddered breaths.

He doesn't sound like he cares in the slightest. In all honesty, Nico does npt really care who sees.

"She won't say anything. Plus, I like having them where I can see them."

Heat rises in Nico's stomach as the worshipping of his neck continues. His hands are shaking; he slides them through the blonds' hair, fingers tightening in golden strands, pulling. Will's hips jerk and a soft groan interrupt's the ministrations.

"Masochist."

Nico does it again, hissing when the son of Apollo's hips jerk against his own.

"Well, you pulled my hair. I almost regret telling you I like it."

Will presses a kiss to the brunet's cheek before rolling off of him to stand. The son of Hades is confused; he raises onto his elbows, tilting his head questioningly.

"I just have to get a couple things from my room. I'll be back."

After a few minutes of pointless waiting, Nico gets off the couch, wandering the way Will had gone. He sees the blond in his room just as he's about to walk past the doorway. The blond has his back to Nico. He son of Apollo is digging thru the drawer on his nightstand.

"What are you up to, Solace?"

"Looking for this good lotion I bought for us."

Ugh. The son of Hades hated lotion. It was too greasy and felt slimy on his skin. But Will never let them have sex without it, so the brunet had to deal with it. He hears the drawer shut and the son of Apollo turns to face him, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Found it!"

Will shakes a bottle of lotion in his hand. Nico is less than thrilled. The son of Apollo pulls the brunet into his arms, tossing the lotion on the bed in the process. Thin arms immediately wrap around a strong neck. Nico hides the want to grimace from the thought of the lotion really well in his honest opinion.

"I know lotion isn't your favorite part but it's less enjoyable without it."

"Let's just get the lotion part over with."

Will soothes Nico with a soft kiss, setting Nico's stomach aflutter again. The blond pulls away with a soft smack. The son of Apollo walks them backwards until the smaller demigod's calves are touching the edge of bed. Nico pulls back from Will, flopping back onto the bed; he barely misses landing on the lotion bottle.

-_Bella Notte_-

The son of Hades can barely breathe. Will is currently kneeling between his legs, giving him the best blowjob he's probably ever had. One of his thin hands slides through Will's hair, golden strands looking murky in the dim room. His other hand is gripping the pillow his head is resting on. The blond's hands are holding his hips down, which is partly irritating, partly perfectly fine with him.

"S-Solace...gods damn it...", the brunet stutters out between sharp groans and heavy breaths.

Vibrations from the blond's mouth make the hand the son of Hades hands threaded in golden locks twist roughly. Nico can feel the vibrations throughout his entire body. Was Will Solace fucking laughing.

"Are you -nnn, shit, damn-...laughing at me?"

Will pulls off Nico, kissing his thigh.

"Not at you, I just get so happy when I think about us, about how I get to do things like this with you, I have to laugh."

The brunet's cheek scorch hotter than the sun at the confession. He loosens his grip on the blond's hair, gently stroking it. Before Nico can say something about it, Will's mouth has returned to what it was doing.

-_Bella Notte_-

Delicious heat is rising in Nico's stomach. He has almost forgotten how disgusting the lotion feels as he slowly slides down onto Will. Once he's fully seated, he takes a minute to feel. The blond's hands are resting on his hips. The son of Hades noticed the son of Apollo had a real fixation on that particular part of his body. He seemed to enjoy touching them, squeezing them, kissing them. Rational thoughts fly out the window when Nico doesn't thrust, but circles his hips, letting Will feel something completely different. A soft sigh escapes swollen lips and larger hands grip slender hips that much tighter. Muttered curses fall from the son of Apollo's lips. He chants Nico's name like a prayer and the brunet can't get enough.

-_Bella Notte_-

Both of them were on the edge, they could feel it. Will was now looming over Nico, moving in and out of him harder upon Nico's request. Then fingers grip muscular shoulders, groans and whispered please betraying the smaller demigod's nearing completion. Before either can reach that point, a laugh and a whistle interrupt them.

"Well, I was expecting Juliana to be here but I have to say I'm not mad about what I did find."

Will's head whips up faster than humanly possible.

"...Dad...?! UH-."

Blue eyes are wide with embarrassment and he scrambles to throw the blanket over their bodies. Nico rolls his eyes since Will's mad dash for a blanket disconnected them. Both of them are still out of breath.

"Go get 'em son, you're doing great!"

Will's cheeks resemble strawberries. The smaller demigod huffs as he pushes the blanket off of them, pushing the larger demigod to lay on his back. The brunet straddles the son of Apollo, easily connecting them again.

"It's nothing Apollo hasn't seen or done before", Nico says with a shrug.

"I know but it's my dad!"

"So what?"

"By all means, don't stop on my account. I'll probably watch from Olympus", the sun god says with a mischievous smile before disappearing in a flash of sunlight and heat.

"Good."

"Oh noooooo..."

-_Bella Notte_-

With heat exploding in his stomach like the shattering of glass, Nico slumps onto Will's chest, throughly sated and out of breath. With a sharp groan from Will's lips, he feels the condom fill. The brunet feels the stickiness of his release on his boyfriend's abdomen and chest doesn't feel so nice, but whatever.

"I hope Apollo liked what he saw", Nico says, kissing the blond's chest.

"Why did you remind me dad saw everything", the blond groans in embarrassment.

Will's cheeks were the color of strawberries again. He could not believe this.

-_Bella Notte_-

The next morning, Will's mom finds them fast asleep in Will's bed, curled against each other under the blankets. She smiles. She was glad her son had found someone to make him happy.

_Nell'incanto della notte_

_Le stelle d'or_

_Con il loro splendor_

_Sono gli occhi della notte..._


End file.
